


Sure As Hell Want You to Try

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link's mouth is just as good as you'd think it is.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty prompt: rimming

He'll never forget Rhett's speechless disbelief when he first casually mentioned eating him out. It quickly morphed into a quiet hunger.

Sure he's a clean freak but dangit, they both use the bidet and he knows Rhett cleans for him anyhow. Like his kinky ass would shy away from putting his mouth to his partner's butt.

Now it's old hat. Well the concept is at least. Neither of them will ever get over the experience itself. His hands spread Rhett open and he's unshaven enough for an occasional prickle against tender, delicate flesh. The flat of his tongue covers in long, broad strokes. Content to let this linger, he laps eagerly across his hole, firm and persistent.

His flesh yields, slowly at first and then with ease, soft and willing. Not bothering to fully remove his lips from his skin, he wonders aloud, "Ya think if I get deep enough, I can find my come from this morning?"

A half startled laugh that bleeds into a moan answers. "Oh gosh, I don't think so but I sure as hell want you to try."

The chuckle that rolls out of Link is downright sinful, deep and rumbling right on slick, sensitized skin.

Rhett's hips roll with his eyes into his head, the neediest sounds sticking in his throat. He's wholly lost to it, fingers gnarled in his own curls. Teeth graze his hole and Link slyly feeds a hand between his legs to fondle him. His knees sink farther apart, hips never still, even as his orgasm lengthens his spine and curls his toes.

Only Link's hands on his hips, steady enough for the job, keep him from collapsing into his own wet. Panting breaths heave his sides, cave his belly. He presses his forehead into his forearm, seeing stars. "You next, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty one prompt: choking

Rhett rolls, long limbs a bit unwieldy in the afterglow. Slumped against the headboard, he tugs at Link until he's kneeling over him. He shimmies down and doesn't waste time getting his mouth on him. Fingers drag trails down his torso, feeling muscle jerk involuntarily beneath tan skin.

It's his own fault, between his nails raking flesh and his mouth sealing along hardness, that Link's body jolts, inadvertantly thrusting into the back of his throat. He gags and pushes them apart to breathe properly a moment.

"Crap, sorry! I'm sorry."

He clears his throat and licks the head. " 'm fine."

He's back at it with a fervor, curling his fingers into the round of Link's ass. The rhythm is hypnotic, gets him in a headspace that's calm and methodical, breaths instinctually timed out.

Rhett slows Link up a bit, tension in his arms, guiding until he's fully inside and keeps him there. One silent glance up, eyes speaking in only a way they manage with one another.

Link moans, cups the side of his face. "You sure, babe?"

Occupied as his mouth is, he replies with a rumbling hum around him.

"Okay, okay," he mumbles softly under his breath, reverent and overwhelmed. Link holds in place, gives a few very shallow thrusts, but never fully leaving his throat. Rhett's tense body incrementally releases as he begins to move. Just as the panic sparks in his eyes, he backs off for a single breath then in again.

Again and again until Rhett's head is spinning and his body jerking for air. His throat convulses around Link, an alluring draw, driving him mad. Rhett's muffled, mindless cry cuts straight through him. He's coming right down his throat with very little warning.

He withdraws and, with him, a backflow of semen and spittle, thick and stringy. It decorates his beard as he catches his breath, raspy and lightheaded.

"Okay?"

His voice is gravel over stone but so very at peace, "Perfect."


End file.
